Dark Swan
by LaPolichinelle
Summary: L'amour est folie et le plaisir est poison. - G.R.R. Martin


**Dark Swan**

Contexte: Après le season finale, changement: Emma ne disparaît pas dans la forêt enchantée, elle laisse tomber la dague et fuit.

Pairing: CaptainSwan

Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucune emprise sur le capitaine Hook, bien que j'en rêverais, et Emma Swan.

Résumé: L'amour est folie et le plaisir est poison. - G.R.R Martin

Warning: C'est un lemon assez explicite

* * *

 **Ch. 1 - Torture**

Un cognement rapide à la porte de sa cabine réveilla le capitaine de son sommeil agité. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Emma avait disparu, fuyant après avoir lu son nom sur la dague du Ténébreux. Ses cauchemars avaient commencé à ce moment précis. Toujours les mêmes. Emma n'était réellement plus, remplacée par sa version maléfique et maligne. Et à chaque fois, Hook se réveillait en sueur et tremblant, répétant "Tu n'es pas Emma." Il redoutait que cela n'arrive. Il redoutait de faire face à une Emma ténébreuse.

Le cognement repris et Jones se leva, se passant la main sur le visage pour se réveiller un peu plus. Il était torse nu, ses abdominaux se dessinant à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers le hublot de la cabine. Le pirate se dirigea vers la porte, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, puis ouvrit le battant. Il y découvrit une Emma en pleurs, gémissante et effrayée. Inquiet, il lui céda le passage avant de la conduire doucement jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'y assirent et Hook attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler.

"K-Killian... J-je suis t-tellement d-désolée...", dit La Sauveuse, complètement effrayée par ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Shhhht, Love...", murmura le pirate, chamboulé et ne sachant que dire... Il passa son bras dans son dos et fit du mieux qu'il put pour la consoler.

"J'ai... J'ai pas réfléch-chi... aux... aux conséquences d-de mon acte.", pleura la pauvre Emma, laissant aller sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

Il ne répondit rien, il n'y avait sans doute rien à dire, et s'effondra doucement sur la couche, Swan dans ses bras. Ses yeux océan regardaient le bois au plafond de sa cabine, son esprit divaguant dans ses plus sombres pensées. Emma n'était pas une Emma ténébreuse. Elle avait repris le contrôle de la situation, elle était toujours son Emma... L'Emma qu'il aimait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

 _Sauf que tu ne pourras jamais être de nouveau la même, chérie..._

Tais-toi. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

 _Ah oui ? Vraiment ?_

Le regard d'Emma changea avant qu'elle n'ait pu former sa pensée. L'innocente et gentille Swan avait perdu le combat contre sa version maléfique. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Dans un recoin de son esprit, l'ancienne Sauveuse prit peur. Elle allait faire du mal à Killian. Peut-être même le tuer. Enfin... Le faire souffrir.

Il ne vit rien venir, trop occupé à trier ses pensées noires dans son esprit. Et maintenant il était dans le bon sens du lit, les mains attachées aux ornements de roses qui formaient le dossier du lit. Jones essaya de se libérer en vain. Il chercha de son regard bleu la silhouette d'Emma et la trouva en face de lui, vêtue d'une de ses chemises noires, absolument trop grande pour elle. La chemise lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, recouvrant partiellement une culotte en dentelle noire. Les yeux du pirate dérivèrent vers le buste de son grand amour et admirèrent la façon dont les pans du vêtement cachaient les deux tiers des diamants qui s'y trouvaient. Finalement Hook se força à relever son regard et le plonger dans ceux d'Emma, cherchant la signification à tout cela. Mais les iris de sa bien-aimée ne reflétaient que de la luxure, mélangée à de la provocation et de la malice.

"Emma...", chuchota le pirate, ne reconnaissant plus son True Love.

"Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?", minauda son interlocutrice, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

"Ce n'est pas toi...", dit Jones en essayant de délivrer ses mains.

"Mais c'est bien moi... J'en ai envie Killian, s'il te plait", fit Swan avec une voix d'enfant, se délectant de la peur de son amant.

"Non...", murmura Hook, la repoussant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sans pour autant la blesser.

"Pourquoi ?", gémit-elle, montant à quatre patte sur le lit, les pans de la chemise frôlant les jambes de Hook.

"Pas comme ça...", pria le capitaine du Jolly Roger, secouant la tête rapidement.

"Oh... Mais je ne crois pas que tu es en position de décider, Love.", ricana le cygne noir penché sur lui.

Elle se pencha, ses seins épousant les genoux du pirate et embrassa la ceinture noire qui retenait le pantalon de cuir. Killian essaya de résister, mais plus il le faisait, plus les sensations devenaient fortement plaisantes. Il s'arrêta, éreinté, et accepta son sort. Ses yeux se fixèrent au plafond et il ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

Souriant malicieusement, Emma continua sa torture, parfois allant un peu plus sur la droite parfois non. Elle sentait que Jones s'y faisait, un homme ne pouvait combattre éternellement. Quand une bosse se fut formée à la surface du pantalon, elle défit la ceinture avec ses dents, lentement. Très lentement. Cela agaça le pirate qui tira sur ses liens, mais sans s'échapper.

Des doigts fins et froids firent glisser le rempart en cuir noir qui séparait la bouche tentatrice de son dû. Son souffle sur sa peau fit frissonner Killian de tout son être, et il sursauta quand ses mains glacées vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui. Il se sentait pulser entre cette prison hivernale et quand la version maléfique de sa bien-aimée posa ses lèvres sur son torse, il sursauta.

Le buste masculin se fit embrasser puis mordiller pour être ensuite sucé. Tant de souffrances délectables qui contraignirent le pirate à baisser les yeux sur elle. Ses pulsions devenaient de plus en plus fortes dans sa prison mais oh bordel qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. Ses tétons durs furent aspirés tout d'un coup et Hook grogna quelque peu, se débattant avec ses liens. Il était en train d'oublier la chose qui le faisait souffrir...

Sa langue passait et repassait en tourbillonnant autour de ses tétons, lui procurant des sensations inédites. Killian essaya de se délivrer de sa prison de glace mais il ne fut que récompensé par un resserrement de cette dernière, qui le fit gémir. Un mordillement sur son téton gauche et un gloussement en furent la réponse. Puis, Emma se déplaça, sa tête remontant vers la sienne, ses seins caressant ses abdominaux et son torse gentiment.

Elle laissa une trace brûlante, léchant et embrassant ses épaules puis elle sortit ses dents et lui fit les deux plus sensationnels suçons qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Deux marques se formaient déjà, de part et d'autres de son cou. L'Emma maléfique continua son chemin de souffrance, mordillant la mâchoire de son homme avant d'attaquer son menton. La délivrance vint avec le premier contact bouche-à-bouche, laissant le capitaine du Jolly Roger dans sa folie naissante.

Emprisonné, enchaîné, Hook ne pouvait rien faire sauf subir et regarder. Mais quand sa bouche rencontra celle de la Sauveuse, il s'agita dangereusement, voulant toujours plus que ce qu'elle ne lui donnait. Sa langue jouait à cache-cache avec la sienne mais se retrouvaient toujours quoi-qu'il en fusse. Les pulsions menaçaient d'exploser dans la main de Swan mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'embrasser sauvagement l'homme qu'elle aimait, Ténébreuse ou non.

"Swan... délivre-moi...", murmura le pirate, rompant le baiser torride auquel il avait droit...

Elle secoua la tête, souriant et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Mais une pression de moins se fit sur son pilier et Jones rejeta la tête en arrière, les poings serrés, quand Emma fit bouger autour de lui sa main glacée. Elle le maniait si bien, s'arrêtant quand il le fallait pour le martyriser, recommençant quand il était en fin de vie, que Killian commençait à aimer cette version de sa bien-aimée. Du moins, au lit elle était magique.

Soudainement, elle recula et se retrouva à son point de départ, la seule différence était qu'elle semblait être allongée. Le souffle contre sa peau de marin reprit et le capitaine sut qu'il allait crier de plaisir cette nuit-là. Avant même que Swan ne referme ses lèvres sur sa verge, il le sut. Et il sourit. Son sourire se transforma rapidement en grand "O", sa respiration s'accélérant à chaque descente. Les mains froides s'occupaient généreusement de ses bijoux de familles tandis que la gorge brûlante avalait son pilier jusqu'à sa base. Jones soupirait, gémissait et criait sous les sensations, sentant le plaisir se répendre dans son corps comme le ferait un poison.

Alors qu'il allait très bien, le châtiment revint. Les sensations partirent mais restèrent en même temps, en attente. Le pirate ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et gronda sourdement. Il vit sa princesse sourire cruellement et désira la détester au plus haut point. Hook la vit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, pas assez haut pour l'engloutir et pas assez bas pour ne pas l'avoir contre lui. Son bâton était contre son bas-ventre, l'incitant à se frotter contre elle. Ce qu'il fit.

Mais très vite, le besoin se fit de plus en plus violent et c'est Emma elle-même qui décida d'en finir avec cette magnifique torture. Elle s'avança, faisant ricocher son pilier contre elle et finit par s'empaler en gémissant sur lui. Le souffle lui fut coupé, tellement il avait envie de ce moment. Sa Sauveuse commença à se lever et s'abaisser sur lui, lentement et criante de bonheur puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ses paupières étaient abattues sur ses yeux, ses seins rebondissaient pendant qu'elle les massait, les écrasait dans ses mains et elle hurlait presque. Il y prêta une oreille et reconnu son nom parmi ses supplications.

Brusquement, elle se tendit et s'arqua le plus possible et Jones devina qu'elle avait atteint les étoiles. Sans lui, malheureusement. Il la regarda s'effondrer sur lui, épuisée mais ravie. La nouvelle ténébreuse fit un geste de la main et le capitaine fut libéré. Il la regarda avec étonnement et elle murmura...

"Baise-moi comme si c'était notre dernière heure à vivre, Pirate..."

* * *

Here I am again avec un lemon assez hard... Ooops ! J'ai vu la promo de Dark Swan et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à la scène dans Black Swan où Nina rêve qu'elle couche avec Lily. Donc tadaaaaaaaa !


End file.
